


Haerviu Addams

by SilentDreamer



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentDreamer/pseuds/SilentDreamer
Summary: After murdering his relatives in cold blood Harry Potter soon to be Haerviu Addams is taken in by his new unconventional family. There he not only gets the love he deserves but also learns how to cause mayhem with the help of his new siblings Wednesday and Pugsley. Together they can overcome everything.First posted on my ff.net account Iwantmytoast
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Grandmama Addams was a women who always looked happy. Whether she cackeled or grinned or simply smiled sinisterly, she was rarely seen looking anything but serious. But the day she informed her daughter Morticia about the eminent fate of the one called Harry Potter, where they not to intervene in his life, she looked as serious as a mad woman can be. Grandmama had urged her daughter and her son in law to leave immediately to retreve the poor boy. The Addams weren't charity and it was almost a miracle, if the Addams were to believe in such utter nonsense miracles, disgusting thought, that Morticia and Gomes accepted Grandmamas forceful pushing to have a look at the boy who was after all the boy-who-lived the epitome of the light side and the opposite of everything the Addams stood for. 'It must have been an awful fate' Morticia mused as she and her beloved Gomes walked down the disgustingly similar rows and rows of houses, 'Mama didn't even tell me what his fate would have been like and I'm used to chaos and mayhem'   
"Do you think this is it?" Gomez wondered as he looked upon Number 4 Private Drive the most disgustingly tidy of all of the houses in front of them. The idea that there were creatures living on this planet that were capable to live in an environment such as this was revolting

Had those two rather dark creatures that stood out like a sore thumb in this very ordinary street been muggles or rather mortals as the Addams family called them, they had realized that it was way to quite for such an ordinary street in which it would have been expected to see children screaming and laughing about. But the Addamses were used to quiet environments, used to the idea that their own home swallowed almost all the noise if it wanted to. As it is with many things when things annoy you, you usually only register them being annoying not during their absence. However Morticia and Gomez weren't ordinary humans and it's almost disappointing that they did not notice the lack of noice, but it must be said, to their defense that there were other, more important things occupying their thoughts at that point of time.   
As Morticia and Gomez let themselves into the house, after all who where they to wait outside for some mortal who should be honored by their appearance to open the door.   
In the house which seemed to be almost as ghastly as the street outside in Mr and Mrs Addams opinion, it was quiet.

The living room seemed to be more to their taste it had scorch marked on one of the walls and made Gomez faintly think of his beloved fester who had yet to return home. On the floor was a pool of blood and tiny bits that distinctively looked like bones flesh and intestines but they were so small and fine as if pushed through a cheese grater. In the far corner lay a whale. A whale? Where did it come from? No wait it was a kid, a rather large kid. But a kid nonetheless. It seemed to bleed from several stab wounds and wasn't quite dead just yet. Next to it lay a very thin woman that was most definitely dead but there where no obvious wounds. While a little bit sloppy all in all Gomez started to feel more at home. Whoever did this would become a master if their talent would be honed some more. 

As Morticia and Gomez stepped into the room they suddenly heard a faint tapping of small feet, then a click. A door was carefully being shut. "It seems someone caused a little mayhem" Gomez smile turned into a manic grin " Assuming it was the boy grandmama send us for, I must say I already like him more than I thought I wonder how he became the symbol of the light? He does not seem very light now. They are usually way to week to cause such a beautiful scene, even when they're fully grown." "I agree" Morticia nodded as she turned around. There! From the cupboard, she could hear faint breathing. Better than a child of normals but still not quite good enough but that didn't matter both her and her husband had already decided that they would teach him better. She crouched in front of the door in a dignified and regal manner and opened the door. In the dark sat a boy with the most hauntingly beautiful eyes she had ever seen. "Good afternoon" she greeted, "are you Harry?" The boy, Harry nodded. He had a large handprint on his right cheek and his eye seemed to be swollen. Morticia who might have been rather violent and enjoyed to cause pain growled lowly as even she would never lay hand on a child. The boy skirted back at the noice "Do you want to come with us?" Morticia asked, ignoring the boys reaction to the noise, he would have to get used to her after all. "We would like to give you a better home than these mortals". Tisha and Gomez had already discussed the possibility of taking him in if he passed certain aspects and this boy passed with flying colors not only did he seem to have a large amount of power he also seemed to be dark. Darker than one thought the light Boy-who-lived ever would be.

The boy looked uncertain and confused for a while. Then harry nodded reluctantly. Why would someone want him, after all he was a worthless a Freak. He knew that these people could easily be just as bad as his relatives. But these people had given him a choice, he had never had a choice before and no one had ever expressed the idea, that they wanted him to be anywhere near them. Even if those people were only minimally better than his relatives he would take the chance of coming with them. If not he could always try running away maybe searching for something even better.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't quite sure why he had agreed to going with the weird couple. It was true, that he had no where else to go which made his choices rather difficult but looking at the old, gloomy house he wasn't quite so sure about himself. The couple he went with seemed way more dangerous than he originally thought. They had been nice so far, although quite weird. His Aunt and Uncle wouldn't have even looked at the couple. They would have labelled them as freaks, not worthy of their attention. But he was a freak as well. Due to that he had been willing to give them a chance after all he had learned already, even though he only was 6 years old, that most things the Dursleys despised or disliked were usually rather like able after all.

Looking at the house he was going to live in it didn't look very welcoming but so did the couple that took him and they had been rather nice after all. Maybe looks could be deceiving, after all the couple had been nice after all. "Come on in darling" the woman, Mortisha said. Harry shook his head, waking from his daydream. By the huge entrance stood an even larger man. "Harry, this is Lurch" Gomez introduced "he is our Butler". "Nice to meet you, Lurch!", Lurch smiled and gave a grunt or was it a groan?, as reply. Shrugging Harry walked into the large house. While the house could be magnificent it was rather dark and dirty. There were cobwebs everywhere and it didn't look like anyone had cleaned it for at least a hundred years. "Would you call the children and Grandmama, Lurch?" Gomez requested leading Harry and Mortisha to his office, that was littered with an arsenal of different kinds of weapons. Piles and piles of throwing knifes were cluttering the room and the walls were lined with swords and rapiers. Harry looked around with awe. If the rest of the house and its residents were as cool as Gomez seemed to be, he would really like it here.

Shortly after arriving in Gomez the door flew open and a girl around his age and boy that was a little older, followed by an ancient looking woman strolled into the room. The girl was wearing a knee length black dress with a stiff and almost dangerously pointy collar. She had pigtails and was almost sickly pale. In one hand she held a severed dolls head and in the other the rest of the doll. Weirdly enough she wasn't in destress over her broken toy she rather treated it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The boy was the same sickly pale colour as the girl, and he wore a horizontally striped shirt that made Harry think of the prison attire, that he had seen in one of Dudleys TV shows, that he officially wasn't allowed to watch. The boys heir was very short and he was so full of muscle that it seemed unnatural for a boy his age. The old woman wore an ancient, very tattered looking dress and she had long frizzy looking hair. Further she wore a huge smile that almost seemed blinding and made the woman look rather mad.

"Wedneday, Pugsley, this is Harry, he just killed his family and he will be living with us from now on and I would like you to treat him like a brother. Harry, these are Wednesday and Pugsley my children. And this is my mother" Mortisha pointed to the old woman "you can call her Grandmama, everyone does so. Wednesday and Pugsley can show you to your new room, while Lurch will bring up the new wardrobe that Grandmama has ordered for you. After all you simply cannot were those mortal clothing any longer, they are simply … très dégoûtant" "Tish…"Gomez began kissing Mortisha's hand and arm "that was French". "Come, "Wednesday pulled Harry out of his starring "I'll show you your room."

Climbing several flight of stairs, Harry almost felt as if it were to never end, the stood in front of a black door that had scratches all over it. "This is your room" Wednesday exclaimed oddly exited in comparison to her usual calm demeanour "next to you lives Pugsley and my room is here, opposite yours." The door was nothing special as all the doors looked the same in the hallway, but this was going to be Harry's own room. No matter how small or large it was going to be, it was special as it just had to be better than his cupboard in the Dursleys house. "Aren't you going to go in?" Pugsley looked at Harry oddly. Pulling himself together Harry opened the door, tentatively walking inside. The room was huge, Harry didn't know what he was going to do with the space. The whole room was painted black including the curtains, that billowed in a non-existent wind. In one corner of the room stood a bed, that was reminded harry of a coffin. It was black on the outside and the bedlinen was blood red silk. Further there was a closed and a desk with a chair. "I like it" Harry grinned. "Okay enough standing around lets go to the graveyard" Wednesday decided for her new and old brother. And of they went, Harry feeling a included for the first time, while Wednesday was gleeful that she had a new target. What Pugsley thought of the new Situation will forever remain a mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since Harry had murdered his relatives. It had been relieving, it lifted a weight of his shoulders that he'd never know that it had been there. The morning after he had arrived he had woken quite early, well for him it was his usual time but he had soon realized that normal people and he counted his new family as normal thought he got up way to early. That morning he had wondered around the big house and somehow made his way in the kitchen. By the time he made it there as the house seemed to have a mind of its own as he was led around in circles, he had met Grandmama who started showing him the beauty of cooking potions. Potions were great, he could experiment with the most wonderful ingredients, some of them he had never heard of and no one would get mad if he were to make a mess.

Harry was really starting to like living with the Addams family. He was playing his own kind of game with Wednesday, where she tried to throw knives at him and he would try poisoning her with the different concoctions he had brewed beforehand. Ones in a while they would clash and attack each other with swords or rapiers or whatever they could find. Gomez had given Harry extra training and by now Harry was almost as good as Wednesday and he hadn't gotten scratched by the sword in a long time. Although for an outsider Harry's and Wednesday's game seemed to be rather violent Mortisha had been amazed at how much Wednesday and Harry liked each other. For example Harry wasn't just an assistant in Wednesdays plots against Pugsley he was an actual participant. Together they almost tortured Pugsley to beautiful insanity. While everyone was showing Harry how much they appreciated him through violence and play, Mortisha was almost smothering Harry in her love. While Wednesday was quite happy that she got less attention, which left her more time for her homicidal plans, Harry on the other hand did not quite know how to act. He had never felt motherly love and while he had always craved to have the same that Dudley had, having it himself was quite overwhelming.

Due to Harry feeling so at home at the Addams and the Addams feeling so comfortable with him Harry had been invited to join the Addams family as a real Addams. He had obviously agreed never in the world had he been so comfortable with so much fun. Not only that his parents had also agreed to give him a new name as Harry was definitely not an Addams name.

Today was the day or rather night. Harry was waiting in front of the family crypt, while his future family was preparing the ritual. Mortisha… his mother had told him that the ritual would be wonderfully painful and Wednesday was envious of the pain. Harry could see the moon rising over the graveyard, when Grandmama pushed her head outside the crypt, smiling at Harry: "Come on in, Harry. Soon you will really be one of us." Harry nodded walking towards the entrance on shaky legs. He was so happy to finally have his own family and after this night no one would be able to take them away from him.

The door to the crypt creaked and then closed with an exploding noise. In front of him in flickering candle light stood Gomez, Mortisha, Pugsley, Wednesday and Grandmama around a pentagram. Each of them stood in front of one tip of the pentagram that he was sure to be drawn with blood. He was ushered into the middle of the star shape and the Addams family started chanting in words he could not understand towards the sky. Harry felt himself slipping into some kind of trance. Then suddenly Grandmama took his hand cutting him with a silver knife across his palm, letting the blood drip into a deep black goblet. The goblet was then passed to each of the Addams who in turn also added their blood. When the Goblet turned full circle Harry was then urged to drink from the Goblet. After passing the Goblet towards Wednesday each of the Addams around him copied his actions and then began chanting once again. Pain started searing through Harry's body as he crumbled in one himself and everything turned black.


End file.
